1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand stamping apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel combination hand stamping device and writing instrument.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, a wide variety of portable hand stamps have been suggested. These stamps, which may comprise the user's name, address, telephone number, or the like, are useful for imprinting indicia upon letters, envelopes, checks and the like. So that the devices are easily portable and can be used at remote locations, prior art hand stamps have frequently been provided in kit form with the kits including, along with the stamp, a small ink pad for inking the stamp and a compact housing for carrying the stamp and the pad.
Although some attempts have been made in the past to combine a pen or pencil with a stamp, such attempts have generally proved unsuccessful. Frequently, such devices have been so complicated and elaborate as to defy manufacture at reasonable cost. Other such devices have proven unreliable and inconvenient in use. In particular, many prior art devices have poorly designed imprinting mechanisms so that the imprint tends to be smeared, rather than clean and sharp.
The apparatus of the present invention uniquely overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art combination hand stamping and writing instrument devices by providing a compact, simple, reliable and inexpensive unit. In its simplest form, the device of the invention comprises a spring biased imprinting mechanism which is housed in the upper portion of the device and a cooperating lower portion which houses the writing instrument. The stamping apparatus includes a combination rechargeable ink pad and indicia carrying element which is movable against the resistance of the biasing mechanism from a first at rest position into a second imprinting position. The spring biasing mechanism is a novel design so as to make possible clear, sharp imprints by the indicia carrying element.